


I Know We Only Met But Let's Pretend It's Love

by this_is_too_fyuckking_much



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Only little mention of zayn, Short, enjoy, it's just a collection of milestones, no mention of Niall, then turned into a story so there's not many scenes just for the story, written as preferences first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_too_fyuckking_much/pseuds/this_is_too_fyuckking_much
Summary: A High School au, Harry is the popular boy and into sports and stuff. Louis' the nerd. This was originally written as preferences but I decided to post it somewhere. I'm working on this long fic that I wanna procrastinate doing so here's a short story abt Larry in high school!Song from Live While We're Young by 1D





	

“Harry, it seems we have found you a tutor.” Harry looks up from where he was doodling on his desk,  
“Really?” He asks and frowns only a bit. He was beginning to think that he would get out of tutoring if no one came forward.  
“This is Louis Tomlinson, I think you have a few classes with him?” Harry nodded. He knew Louis. Well, he didn’t really. He’d seen him from across the library. He’d admired his soft fringe and how his eyebrows furrowed when he came across a hard problem…. But he didn’t know him.  
“I’m sure you’ll get along well.” Then she left. Louis sat down, immediately taking out his books. Harry cleared his throat before sticking out his hand, realising that he hasn’t formally met the boy.  
“I’m Harry, Harry Styles.” Louis looks at his hand and shakes it curtly,  
“Louis Tomlinson, well, you already heard.” He says sourly, which rather offends Harry to be honest.  
“Excuse me?” He says, narrowing his eyes.  
“Nothing,” Louis snapped again, Harry turned his chair around,  
“Are you gonna tell me what’s your problem? Is it me? Is it a bad day for you?” Louis glared at him,  
“My problem is you, I’ve dealt with many popular guys in my life and all of them turned out to be idiotic homophobic jerks who can’t tell one end of an axe from the other.” Harry gapes and shakes his head,  
“I don’t know what goes on in your head, but I think you should get to know someone before guessing their entire personalities.” Louis rolls his eyes,  
“Well, your friends are still right pricks.” Harry sighs,  
“Don’t I know it,” He mumbles “Niall and Liam are good though.” He says a bit louder, Louis shrugs,  
“Haven’t met them, but the rest of your clique are idiots.” Louis says calmly, at least he’s not snapping at Harry anymore.  
“What did they do to you?” Louis glances up at Harry and realises that he has no idea before looking back down.  
“Nothing, it’s fine.” Harry sighs and moves Louis’ notebook away, causing a sound of annoyance from the smaller lad.  
“Louis.” Harry says intently and Louis looks into Harry’s eyes. Harry’s breath catches when he sees the blue abyss that seems to fill Louis eyes, a few greens and yellows swim in as well but the sight is breathtaking that Harry loses his words for a second. He blinks before continuing,  
“I know they’re my friends, but I also know that they can be downright awful. If anything happens again, mention Courtney, Jack’ll shut right up. But you didn’t hear it from me.” Louis blinks and clears his throat before moving his notebook closer and flicking to the list of things he should check Harry knows. While Harry does the questions as well as he can Louis sits back ~~and stares~~. Fuck, he thinks as he sees Harry’s tongue stick out unintentionally while trying to do a long problem. This wasn’t supposed to happen to Louis. Louis was supposed to come to the tutoring lesson, realise that Harry was just another thick-headed jock, and get over him. But no. Harry had to be talented, beautiful, and nice. And now Louis gotten himself into a stupid situation. Now he’s got to meet with him every Tuesday and Thursday after school and deal with the fact that he is practically an angel with a varsity jacket. But the thing is, Louis doesn’t whether this is awfully bad, or amazing.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Harry is screwed. He’s screwed because he’s been trying to do the same problem for ages. And no matter how many times Louis explains it. Harry ends up focusing more on his lips that what he’s saying. Of course he’s tried to put aside his growing feelings and just do his ruddy work. But whenever he feels that he’s coming back to reality, Louis brushes his soft fringe out of his eyes or scrunches his nose up to move his glasses and Harry’s mind goes blank. His friends are going to go nuts if they find out that he not only likes a boy, but likes Louis, his tutor and the anointed nerd of the grade. 

Louis cannot believe what is happening. Harry is the best person in the world. He’s really intelligent, much more than he’d expect for a jock (he knows that’s a bit unfair so he’s not that serious about the ‘stupid jock’ stereotype). He’s found himself more and more often going off task and just talking to Harry about current events or finding out more about each other. Louis’d even consider him his close friend. But that makes it worse. It was easy when Harry was just someone that he could admire from afar. Someone that he would be happy with not being with because the temptation wasn’t so prominent. But now that he’s spending more time and getting to know him he’s found himself wondering if it could actually happen. But no, Harry is probably the epitome of straight and Louis doesn’t need to be teased for anything at this point, of this subject. So he stays quiet and does what he meant to do. He’s going to bring Harry’s grades up. And that’s that.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
“Lou!” Harry says excitedly and plonks his tray down in front of him. Louis looks up from his (very interesting) book and blinks before realising that Harry Styles just sat down at his lunch table.  
“Yeah?” He asks, a bit confused. Harry smiled at him,  
“Guess what?” Louis shrugged,  
“What?” Harry pouted,  
“No, you have to guess.” Louis rolled his eyes,  
“I’m not gonna guess,” He says playfully trying to avoid the smile that breaks his face when Harry’s bottom lip pokes out,  
“I got 94% on my test!!” Harry said happily, and Louis beamed,  
“Harry! That’s amazing!” Harry nodded and shoved a spoonful of rice in his mouth causing Louis’ hand to cover a laugh escaping his lips when Harry started to talk with his mouth full.  
“Obviously, one test isn’t going to turn everything around. I’ve spent all my time on this test I haven’t really been looking at the next chapter.” Louis shrugs,  
“The next chapter’s not that hard. You’ll get the hang of it easily.” Harry smiles,  
“So we’re still meeting up?” Louis nods, Harry smiles,  
“Awesome, well,” He fills his spoon up again, “Not awesome that I still need help, but awesome that we can keep hanging out!” Louis fonds as Harry eats another bit of rice. By now, Louis’ seen tons of Harry’s. Frustrated Harry, Bored Harry, Tired Harry, Quite Harry… the list is endless. This one was Excited Harry, it usually happens before a game or after a really good game. If the game went bad then Louis’d need to deal with a grumpy and stubborn Harry. He did not like that. They were starting to become proper buddies, Louis’d even gone (as Zayn calls it) ‘full Donny mode’ and his accent thickened considerably when Harry was being ridiculous. Causing Harry to break out into a smile and keep being a ‘right prick’ (Louis said this at the time but he new he was enjoying it) prancing around the room one step ahead of Louis at all times. Until the librarian shushed them and they dissolved into silent giggles behind their notebooks. Harry checked his watch and made a small noise before wishing Louis goodbye and getting up to put his tray away. Louis smiled at his sandwich and tried to avoid being too excited about their tutoring session after school today. At least until he realised how much homework he’d not done for French and raced off to the library.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
“Hey?” Harry asked as he was putting his books away. Louis looked up and moved his glasses a bit to see Harry and he had to bite down a smile.  
“What are you doing tomorrow?” Harry knew about the important day tomorrow (The town holiday, whole families all have lunch together. It’s pretty strict that you aren’t allowed to bring people outside the family over. If you invite someone then it’s basically an invitation to become part of the family) and also knew that Louis probably had much better things to do than to go on a date with him. Yes, Harry had finally got the balls to ask him out. He hadn’t told his friends of course, b/c he wasn’t sure that Louis’d actually be interested in him and if his friends knew and he got rejected, they’d expect (and be right about) him moping around and trying to get over him. So, this way, he’ll be able to mope in silence ~~when~~ if Louis rejects him. Louis’ mouth is gaping a bit and Harry almost reaches out to close it for him.  
“Um,” he says, clearing his throat and putting his bag on the table to put his computer into,  
“Well, I mean. I’ve got the lunch at around 2:00….” Harry nods,  
“Yeah yeah, mine too. But like, anything other than that? Are you free before that?” Louis shakes his head, zipping up his bag before he brushes his fringe out of his eyes and asks quietly,  
“Why?” Harry blushes a bit and scratches his neck,  
“Well, maybe. You know, if you’d like to, of course. We could go and do something? Because that’s what people usually do, they don’t only meet with each other at work or school. So maybe you could come at around… 10? Of course, this is if you’d like to. I understand if you don’t….” Harry trails off and bites his lip to stop himself from just sprinting away from the situation altogether. Luckily, Harry sees a pink tinge to Louis’ cheeks and he looks down before nodding and looking back up at Harry.  
“Yeah sure, where are we going?” The consent from Louis’ part gave Harry and boost of confidence and he just booped Louis on the nose with the pad of his finger (he’d been wanting to do that since the second week, it was worth it in his eyes) and said,  
“You’ll just have to find out, you know where my house is right?” Louis gave a vague nod and Harry smiled a bit, picking up his bag and saying goodbye to Louis before walking away with a huge smile on his face.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
“Well, someone’s in a good mood.” Gemma says as Harry slides around the kitchen, humming a random tune to himself. Harry blushes and shrugs causing Gemma to instantly become suspicious and narrowing her eyes.  
“My my, Harry Edward Styles….” Harry opens the dishwasher, and begins unloading it when Gemma says,  
“Is it a girl?” Harry looks at her incredulously.  
“No!” He says, a bit saddened at the metaphorical slap to the face that his family still think he’s straight. Although it’s replaced with shock when Gemma continues with-  
“Is it a boy?” Harry freezes and a plate slips out of his hands on to the floor,  
“Bloody fu-!”  
“SH!” Gemma says and holds her hands up,  
“It’s fine, we’ll just get a sweeper from the cupboard. It’s not like mum counts the plates every day or something.” Harry nods as Gemma picks a broom up and begins to clean up the mess.  
“So,” She says after a few minutes of silence and Harry staring at the floor passively.  
“What’s his name?” Gemma asks and Harry’s head snaps up, she must have picked up on Harry’s expression because she just said,  
“Of course I know, Harry.” She tips the broken remnants of the plate into the trash and brushes non-existent pieces of debris off herself.  
“Is it that obvious?” Harry asks, a bit worried at how he acts in front of his friends but the worries are subdued when Gemma says,  
“No, you’re off many people’s gaydar. But I’m your sister. I’ve known since you knew yourself.” Harry nods, feeling oddly at peace now that Gemma’s taking it so calmly,  
“I haven’t told anyone, but.” she says and Harry’s head snaps back up,  
“When I started thinking about it, I told my friends and now they believe it too. They would have told someone by now if they were ever going to so you don’t need to be that worried. We have better things to do than come out for people. That’s your job.” Harry nods, Gemma most certainly wouldn’t make friends with anyone who’d tell his secrets (he doesn’t know Gemma’s friends that well. It seems pointless to spread a stranger's secrets in Harry’s eyes).  
“You didn’t answer my question, you know.” She says, opening the dishwasher again. Making Harry hop off the counter to help.  
“What?” Harry asks, then clears his throat when it comes out like a whisper,  
“What?” He says again and Gemma smirks,  
“What’s the name of the pretty boy who’s stolen the affections of my baby brother?” Harry frowns at the name but smiles when he thinks about him.  
“Louis.” He mutters just loud enough for Gemma to hear and she gasps,  
“The boy from the library! I’ve talked to him a few times. He’s cute!” Gemma says approvingly and Harry smiles wider,  
“He’s beautiful.” He mutters, then notices that Gemma can still hear and stammers,  
“I- I mean he- he’s got nice…. e- eye..lashes…” Then grunts in frustration and goes back to stacking plates. Gemma gapes and then squeals,  
“Oh my god!!!!! I totally ship you two.” She says, Harry rolls his eyes,  
“’Ships’ what on earth are you..?” Gemma shuts him up with another gasp,  
“My little brother’s really fallen for someone.” Harry blushes and entertains himself with an uneven plate.  
“So, you’ve asked him out?” Gemma asks, Harry nods. Smiling still so that his cheeks hurt.  
“Yeah,” He mumbles,  
“That’s why you’re so happy..” she smiles, “Where are you taking him?” Harry smiles even wider at that,  
“Well, he was really looking forward to that new movie in the… The Ward Series?(A/N I made this up, as well as the actual movie title, read on) I think? Yeah, well I got tickets to that. Hopefully if I don’t mess up the date, the movie’ll be good at least.” Gemma scoffs,  
“Please, the date’ll go fine. That’s so nice! Taking him to a movie.My brother’s such a sweetheart.” Harry smiles,  
“I just hope he’ll like it.” Gemma huffs,  
“Harry, he’ll like it. Okay? If he doesn’t then I’ll beat him up for you.” Harry shakes his head, chuckling a bit,  
“You’re taking him to a movie he’s been looking forward to, he agreed to go out with you, what on earth could go so terribly wrong that he just abruptly stops liking you? He’s not an idiot is he?” Harry shakes his head, and Gemma smiles,  
“Good, because if he was and you admitted it. Then I would’ve called you stupid for liking him.” Harry laughs and shakes his head. They finish a few moments later and before Gemma can ‘get started on English’ (she’s actually just browsing the interwebs, Harry knows), Harry speaks up and says,  
“Gems?” She turns back and Harry looks down, “Thanks.” he says, glancing up to see her face in a warm smile and she’s walking back up the stairs.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. He was freaking the fuck out. He’d gone through his closet about twenty times and checked he had the tickets and all his things around five times more than that. He was still pacing his room when he realised that he hadn’t even taken a shower. He hit himself in the head for _on the day of his first date with Louis_ forgotten to take a shower like he does every _normal day_. He checks the time and mentally sets himself a limit for his shower and quickly runs into the bathroom. Damn, he was nervous.  
Louis had tried to knock on the door five times before he actually did it. He was sure he was worried that Harry’d open it in his sleepwear and it’d turn up that he’d completely forgotten about the date and Louis’d spent ages doing his hair in a quiff for nothing but disappointment. His stomach twisted and he was about to bail when the door opened and there was a girl there.  
“Hey,” She said, looking a bit stunned but pleased as well.  
“Hey, is Harry? Here? Or is he up yet?” Unreadable emotions go across her face,  
“Yeah, he’s up. He’s just taking a shower. Again, I don’t think he realises. Anyway, why don’t you come in? You must be Louis.” She’s got the same organised rambling that Louis’d noticed with Harry and he smiles before walking in and inspecting the house. He sees pictures of Harry when he was young and Harry’s family. There’s one of him very small wearing a bra that makes him a snort a little and walks straight into a small dining room area.  
“Yeah, that always cracks people up.” Gemma says and gestures for him to sit down. Louis looks at her for a beat and then blinks,  
“Hey, aren’t you that girl that asked me all those weird questions about pies and stuff?” Gemma let out a loud laugh and nodded her head,  
“Yeah, sorry about that by the way. It was an experiment for my psychology class. You did wonderfully by the way, I got a good score.” Louis smiles and nods, he’s about to retort explaining his confusion at the time of the ‘experiment’ but he hears some thumping upstairs and Harry’s walking down.  
“Gems, have you seen my-” Harry comes down the stairs and stops when he sees Louis at the table. His hair’s not like it usually is. It’s not bad, it’s styled up in a quiff instead of laying across his forehead. Harry can’t tell which he likes more. Soft Louis, or Classy Louis. He realises that he’s been staring for a moment too long and shakes his head,  
“Uh, Louis. Hi. You’re…” He looks at the clock through the open door of the kitchen and shrugs,  
“Right on time.” Louis chuckles a bit and nods,  
“Well yeah.. I was given a time but not much else I’m afraid.” Louis smirks at Harry who retorts,  
“Hey, I gave you a time and a place. That’s a when and a where… And a who… And a How!” Harry spreads his arms out a bit in a grand gesture, Louis holds a finger up,  
“But, young Harold, you are forgetting one of the most important which is, the ‘what’.” Harry smiles and reaches into his back pocket.  
“Well, now I can tell you.” He says, taking out the tickets.  
“I remember a few times you were talking about this movie? It was… hm..” He said playfully, “I don’t know, Sunset Clouds?” Louis gasps,  
“You got tickets to _Midnight Mercury_ (A/N again, made up)?” Harry nods and feels Louis’ arms flung around his neck. His own instinctively going to his waist where he feels the soft fabric of his shirt and his heart practically stops.  
“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.” Louis’ saying but it’s like an echo going through Harry’s head until he lets go.  
“This is so awesome!” Harry smiles as Louis takes the tickets and looks at them.  
“This says it’s at 10:30…” Louis says, Harry nods, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Then let’s go! We’ve got no time to lose!” He picks up his wallet from the table,  
“Well, actually, we-” Louis shushes Harry with a finger to the lips,  
“Nonsense, Harold. We’ve got no time at all.” He turns to Gemma who’s been watching the two like her favourite romance movie and says,  
“We’ll be off then. Thank you for clearing up a week of confusion over pies for me.” Gemma laughs and nods them towards the door. Louis takes Harry’s arm. Pulling him out the door. Harry looks back just in time to see Gemma winking at him and a blush forms on his cheeks. He can already tell this date is gonna go well.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><>  
“So,” Louis says, They’re walking down the side Harry’s street. Somewhere along the way back, they’d bumped hands and now Harry’s been rubbing softly on Louis’ hand for a while,  
“So?” Harry asked, Louis looked to smile at him,  
“That was fun.” Harry blushes and looked down to smile,  
“Yeah,” He mumbled, looking up at Louis who was blushing as well. He stopped in front of Harry’s house and Harry furrowed his eyebrows,  
“Why are we stopping?” Louis nodded to Harry’s house,  
“This is your house, is it not?” Louis asked playfully, earning a small smile out of Harry.  
“Well, yeah but, I can walk you to your house.” Louis rolled his eyes,  
“Harry, my lunch isn’t scheduled for another half an hour. Yours is in a few minutes, I can walk back by myself.” Harry shrugged,  
“I can skip a bit.” Louis shook his head fondly. They stood there for a few seconds before Harry noticed an eyelash had fallen onto his cheek. Harry bit his lip before reaching up to brush it off softly.  
“Harry..” Louis muttered, and Harry looked into Louis’ eyes. They haven’t changed a bit since he met Louis and they’re the eyes that he’s come to love. The eyes that he’d like to look into for many years to come. His eyes trail down his face to settle on his lips. He’s wondered many times what they would feel like on his own. He’s about to just go for it when he’s cut off by Louis’ lips encasing his own in one of the best kisses he’s ever had. And Harry swears he could melt right on the spot. He hesitantly takes Louis’ waist with his hands and feels Louis arms reaching for his neck. Everything about him is so soft from his hips to his lips (rhymes!!!) and Harry sighs when Louis’ fingers tangle in his curls. He lets out a small noise that has heat rising to his cheeks and Louis smiles into the kiss, making them both pull back once they’re both smiling too much. Louis hums and pecks him again before they hear a small snap. Harry turns to see Gemma there with her phone and hand over her mouth cooing,  
“You two are so fricking adorable!!!!” She says and Harry’s eyes widen,  
“Gems…” He doesn’t get to ask her anything as she holds up her phone with a picture of them and says,  
“I am sooooo showing this to mum.” Then cackles her way inside,  
“Gemma! Wait, no!” He goes to run after her but then turns on the spot and takes Louis’ hand,  
“Can you come here tomorrow, maybe around the same time?” Louis nods,  
“She probably won’t do it, you know.” He says, smiling.  
“You don’t know my sister,” Harry says exasperatedly, then he gives Louis a small kiss on the nose and says,  
“See you then, we’ll talk, okay?” Louis nods before chuckling to himself as Harry races back inside.

“Gemma, wait!” Harry yells as he closes the door and rushes into the kitchen. His heart almost stops when he sees Gemma next to their mum in the kitchen. Her mother's eyebrows are furrowed and she’s looking down at Gemma’s phone,  
“Harry?” His mum asks and he glares daggers at Gemma, who just shrugs and giggles,  
“Mum, I swear I can explain…” His mum lets out a small laugh,  
“Harry, I already knew you liked boys. But who is this you’re kissing on my gate?” Harry jaw drops,  
“How on earth do you-?” Gemma cuts him off,  
“Harry, we’ve lived with you your whole life.” Harry’s mum hands the phone back to Gemma.  
“But just because we already knew doesn’t mean I’m not going to nag you about not telling us yourself.” Harry shrugs and looks down, Gemma walks out of the room as Harry’s mum pulls him into a hug,  
“If you thought we’d act any different because of this then you’re dead wrong. You’re still my Hazza.” Harry almost tears up at that and sighs,  
“I’m so relieved,” He laughs out and his mother smiles, pulling him away,  
“Now who is this you’re kissing?” She says, tilting her head. Harry blushes,  
“No one, mum…” She rolls her eyes,  
“Bollocks, you look proper into him. What’s his name.” Harry looks up incredulously but smiles as he says,  
“Louis,” His mum smiles and gestures for him to help make lunch, he stand next to her as she drills him with questions, all of which he answers quickly with her laughing or smiling at the stories he’s telling her and then they get to the date.  
“You went on a date?” His mum asks, shocked. Harry nods,  
“Yeah,” He’s glad he has such a _cool_ mum, like, she’s just like Gemma in a way but of course she has better advice than Gemma.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t imagine you, Harry Edward Styles, asking a bloke out on a date. It doesn’t fit.” Harry gasps dramatically,  
“Hey!” He says, “I did, and he said yes.” He goes back to cutting carrots when his mum says,  
“And then you kissed him.” Harry smiles warmly,  
“Yeah,” He mumbles,  
“Did you talk about it?” Harry bites his bottom lip,  
“No…” He says, but then looks back up,  
“But he’s coming over tomorrow, I told him we’d talk about it then.” His mum gasps,  
“Tomorrow? Well I’m just gonna have to be there!” She says and Harry’s eyes widen,  
“Wait, mum no you don’t-” She waves him off,  
“Of course I do, I’ll just set back my hair appointment a bit and I can be here to meet him and get you guys some food!” Harry’s about to tell her not to fuss about it but she looks so excited about meeting Louis that he just sighs and mumbles an okay before she’s leaving him to finish the salad while she checks on the meat.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Louis has found himself once again, at Harry’s door. He should be much more worried about this than before. Before it was just a date, now they’re actually going to have to talk about what happened. but he’s surprisingly more at ease now. Because now he’s sure this isn’t a prank, and even if Harry hadn’t really liked him and it was ‘just a kiss’ for him (Louis doesn’t get those ‘just a kiss’ things, a kiss is a kiss and should be treated like a sign of intimate affection to him) it would still need to be talked about so whether or not Harry likes him, he’s supposed to be there, talking to him and he’s not in the wrong place at all. He knocks on the door louder than before and is expecting Gemma to open it again but it’s an older woman. He blinks once before she gasps,  
“You must be Louis!” She says and reaches out to shake his hand, He’s startled but manages out a smile and he hears a familiar voice behind her,  
“Mum, quit scaring him off.” Harry says as he emerges from the house, Louis looks up and Harry’s breath catches a bit in his throat.  
“Hey,” He says, and Louis nods,  
“Hey…” Harry’s mum huffs and says,  
“Why don’t we all go inside? Harry, you can go up to your room with Louis, I’ll make you guys something.” Harry’s snaps out of his staring contest with Louis and bashfully nods, gesturing for Louis to come with him upstairs. He lead Louis up first and turns around just in time to see his mum give him a thumbs up and wink. He shakes his head and tries to glare at her with a blush and smile creeping onto his face.  
“So, this is my room.” He says, and Louis is struck with how clean it is.  
“Wow, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be disgusted when you see my room.” Harry blushes a bit at the ‘when’ but sits down on his bed,  
“So,” Louis says, “I take it you wanted to go over your revision before we get to talking?” Harry blushes and looks down, causing Louis to laugh,  
“How on earth did you know?” Harry asked and Louis pointed to his math book,  
“”I don’t think you’d ever take that thing out ‘just because’.” Harry sighs and nods, Louis sits down on the bed to listen to Harry,  
“I’ve really been stuck on this one, I’ve tried it so many times. It’s- it just doesn’t make any sense.” Louis takes the paper from him and looks over it.  
“Ah, I see. You didn’t do much wrong but see here…” He leans over and points at something and keeps talking but Harry can’t concentrate with him being so close. _fuck it_ , he thinks and leans over to capture Louis’ lips again. It’s exactly like before only with Louis making a small huff of surprise instead of him. Harry finds his hand and takes it in his own. Rubbing softly as he feels Louis exhale. They break apart and Harry can almost feel the heat on Louis’ cheeks,  
“That was a surprise.” Louis said softly, Harry furrowed his eyebrows,  
“Why?” He asks, and Louis shrugs,  
“I was convinced that you didn’t like me.” Harry laughs,  
“I kissed you yesterday, Lou. How on earth does that mean I didn’t like you?” Louis shakes his head, now realizing how idiotic he must seem,  
“It’s just that I didn’t know if it was just a kiss for you or if it actually meant something…” Louis looks down at their hands and at how Harry’s still running his thumb in small circles.  
“Well, it does…” Harry says, making Louis look back up at him,  
“But I don’t really know if it’s safe to call you my boyfriend now…?” Louis smiles at him and gives him a small kiss,  
“Yeah,” He says softly making Harry smile and kiss him again. The door opens and they quickly break apart. Causing Harry’s mum to smile a bit and pointedly look at their entwined hands before saying,  
“Here’s some food, I hope you’re actually doing work. Not that you haven’t gotten much better Harry.” She adds on when Harry gives her an appalled look, Louis just smiles,  
“We are, thank you Mrs. Styles.” He says which makes her beam,  
“No worries Louis, and please, call me Anne.” She closes the door and Harry immediately turns to Louis to say,  
“She likes you.” Louis smiles,  
“I’m glad, there would have been trouble if she didn’t.” Harry kisses him softly again,  
“And I’d question my mother's mental health.” He pauses, “Not that I haven’t already.” Louis laughs and pulls out his own book,  
“I brought this just in case, so are you going to let me teach you math or are we just going to kiss and get nothing done?” Harry puts a finger on his chin in thought,  
“Hm, well…. that’s quite a tough decision.” Louis smiles at an endearing Harry as he says,  
“Perhaps we can do both?” Louis rolls his eyes,  
“Just let me explain it to you, you big goof.” He kisses him one last time before launching into a simplified description of how to solve his homework.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Liam wouldn’t say that he was expecting to see this when he went to find Harry. Because he wasn’t, he wasn’t expecting it at all. Though he had thought on some occasions that Harry might not be straight, but mostly these thoughts were put off when he’d go over to Taylor or Cara and start chatting with them. _He might be bi_ Liam thought, but stopped thinking about it. _I’ll get him to tell my himself_ , Liam nodded _after he’s done snogging his tutor_. Liam had talked to Louis a few times, more times his friend Zayn. (He still wasn’t exactly sure how those two were friends, a spunky nerd and a quiet ‘bad boy’). But he’d heard from Zayn that he was quite a nice guy, smart, funny. Liam can remember only a few days ago when Harry’d been asked by one of the cheerleaders what he likes in a relationship he’d listed off those kind of qualities. This doesn’t mean he had expected it though. So the moment he sees Harry again he crosses his arms and asks to speak to him privately. He’ll give Harry a chance to tell him first. Then if he doesn’t he’ll drop the bomb.

“Can I speak to you privately?” Liam asks, he’s got that face that says ‘don’t argue’ it usually happens when Harry doesn’t want to do something ‘important’ (he still doesn’t believe Liam’s priorities) but this is a bit different. He can tell it’s important so he just agrees and walks a bit away from everyone until they’re around the corner.  
“What’s up?” Harry asked, though he was panicking inside,  
“Why don’t you tell me that?” Oh no, this is how Liam gets when Harry’s done something wrong. Usually Harry already knows what he’s done, but this time he doesn’t. In fact, he has no idea.  
“I’m sorry? I don’t know what you’re-” Liam sighs,  
“So you’ve got nothing to tell me? At all?” Harry shakes his head, Liam groans,  
“Are you still dating Taylor?” Harry blinks, now he’s absolutely confused,  
“What? No, I’m not. What does his have to do with-?”  
“So you’re not dating anyone at the moment?” Liam asks, and Harry stops. Like, he is dating Louis. But no one knows that. _Could Liam?_ Harry thinks, Liam would probably be very supporting of it. But Harry hasn’t asked Louis about it yet, so of course he’s not going to tell Liam. He’ll remember to talk to Louis about it later. But for now, lying to Liam seems like the best option.  
“No,” Liam crossed his arms and sighed again,  
“I really don’t know what to do about you…..” Harry huffs,  
“Liam, what on earth is this about?”  
“I know you’re dating Louis, okay?” Harry stares at Liam, and stares, and stares, and stares. His mouth opens and closes multiple times before he can finally speak,  
“What?” He says, Liam sighs.  
“I saw you and Louis together only like half an hour ago.” Harry’s still gaping, his mind going a mile a minute.  
“Harry?” Liam asks and Harry realises that he’s been silent for a tad too long,  
“I- I….” Harry shakes his head, “I’m…sorry.” Liam furrows his eyebrows,  
“Harry, I’m not mad…” Harry’s head shoots up,  
“You’re not?” Liam shakes his head,  
“Well, you definitely should have told me. I’m friends with his friend Zayn, I could of set you up.” Harry chuckles and shakes his head,  
“Sorry, but you know with..” He clears his throat and winces when it sounds like he’s practically dying.  
“You know with Jack and Colin… they’d be a bit…” Liam puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder,  
“They’ve always been idiots, don’t care about them.” Harry nods and shakes his head.  
“Liam, you dick. I was so scared.” Liam lets out a loud laugh.  
“Well, just you wait. You gotta tell Niall.” Harry groans,  
“Fine but what’ll-”  
“Hey!” They both look up at the sound of Jack’s voice and Harry straightens up quickly,  
“What’s going on?” Jack asks,  
“Nothing, Harry’s feeling a bit sick, that’s all.” Liam says, and he wouldn’t really be wrong. Harry’s insides are still churning from the worry of Liam finding out and then Jack came and what if he heard something and what’ll he tell everyone and-  
“Okay, sure. We’re gonna be going soon. The game’s only in a few minutes.” Liam nods,  
“Wait!” Harry says, “I’m not going to the game.” Both Liam and Jack raise an eyebrow at that.  
“Why?” They both say almost in unison,  
“I got plans already,” Harry says, Jack shrugs.  
“Remember there’s livestream on that weird website I found.” Then he leaves, Liam turns to Harry.  
“Now can you tell me why you’re really missing the game?” Harry messes with his fringe before saying,  
“I gotta talk to Louis before starting to tell people. I don’t know where he’s at on coming out.” Liam nods understandingly,  
“Well, see you tomorrow?” Harry nods and thanks Liam before they both walk out to their respective places.

 **Headcanons** (random ideas that I’ve created but didn’t fit into the story[and yes that’s it, the whole story])  
\- Louis loves wearing Harry’s letterman. In fact, it was the first thing he did once they were out. He’d wear it more than Harry did and of course Harry didn’t mind because his jacket was so big and Louis looked so small. Plus, it pissed off Jack and Collin to no end and Harry just loved to go behind Louis talking to them and put his hands in the jacket pockets b/c he just wanted to show them that he doesn’t give af anymore.  
\- Harry steals Louis’ glasses all the time. It’s gotten to a point where Louis doesn’t even bother trying to convince him to give them back. He just gets up and runs after him until he can tackle him down with kisses and return to doing his work in peace  
\- Harry kisses Louis’ nose. Always. I love this headcanon because it could be in the middle of a party or at the end of a dinner. Greeting them or saying goodbye to them. When they’re having a cute moment or a serious one. Harry always kisses Louis nose. ‘Cause it’s just like ‘boop’ and Louis always scrunches his nose up afterwards and Harry thinks it’s so cute.  
\- Harry loves getting his hair played with. Like when he’s nervous before a game. All he has to do is sit in front of Louis on the couch and Louis’ll absent-mindedly reach out to card his fingers through Harry’s hair and it never fails to calm him down. He also loves it when they’re kissing and Louis’ hands catch when they’re reaching his head and when they’re spooning and Harry can’t sleep Louis always notices and starts to caress his hair softly because Louis loves Harry’s hair and absolutely would not mind at all.


End file.
